


Green finger.

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: why the fuck not





	1. Chapter 1

Just finishing folding the clothes that I have just ironed ready to put away grabbing them as I headed up the stairs, I started to smell what smelt like wet grass it got stronger as I got to the top, ever since me and Jhonny have moved in the Woolpack the ladder to the attic is down twice every day god knows what for, walking into our bedroom to put our clothes in the draws I started to hear humming noises looking around to see what It was, concentrating on the sound. It was coming from the attic, thought to myself what the fuck is going on, walking to the ladder to see what going on I crept up slowly and poked my head and you won’t believe what I saw charity sitting cross legged with a guitar in front of what’s believed as a single weed plant singing,  
{ Legalize it   
Don't criticize it  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
And I will advertise it  
Some call it tamjee  
Some call it the weed  
Some call it marijuana  
Some of them call it ganja  
Never mind, got to legalize it   
And don't criticize it  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
And I will advertise it  
Singers smoke it,   
And players of instrument, too  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
That's the best thing you can do  
Doctors smoke it  
Nurses smoke it  
Judges smoke it  
Even lawyer, too  
So you've got to legalize it  
And it don't criticize it  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
And I will advertise it  
It's good for the flu  
Good for asthma  
Good for tuberculosis  
Even numara thrombosis  
Go to legalize it   
Don't criticize it  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
And I will advertise it  
Birds eat it  
Ants love it  
Fowls eat it  
Goats love to play with it  
So you've got to legalize it  
And it don't criticize it  
Legalize it, yeah yeah  
And I will advertise it  
Keep on telling you legalize it  
And don't, don't, don't criticize it }

Realizing that she was finished singing and about to get up, I quickly got down the ladder and ran to the bedroom hiding behind the door so I could grab her as she walked past, because right now im fuming that she’s been doing this all this time, but also soo fucking turned on by this side of her.  
Who would of thought charity dingle singing to a weed plant.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help it

Peeking through the crack of the door as she got in eye view, bearing in mind by this point im raging but also really fucking turned on to the point of it’s dripping between my thighs, reaching for her arm yanking her into the bedroom, I slammed the door shut and aggressively pushed her against it.  
“ right you slie fucker what the fuck do you think you’re doing” I ask as my heart and hers were beating hard and fast by the unexpected strength I used,  
Failing at trying to cover up what she was doing “ um….. nothing “ she replied smirking, I really wanted to wipe that smirk right of her face,  
Using force I ripped open her shirt and dragged down the bra straps so it rested on her hips, roughly cupping her breasts causing her to use her deep moan “ wrong fucking answer babe” grabbing her nipple in-between my teeth and pulled back.  
“ holy fuck ….. yes babe … oh my word you’re a right little antichrist aren’t you…….. do you wanna know how wet I am……. Even wetter than that time I told veronica to stick it up her ass” she challenged back hooking her leg around my waist,  
Biting, kissing, licking my way down south unbuttoning her trousers, dragging the zip down with my teeth, I stood up a flipped her round so her back was to my front grabbing a hand full of her hair and gently pull back so her head was tilting back, with the other hand traveling down to the beautiful heated mess, spreading it all around,  
I husked my voice into her ear, “ oh fuck charity your soaking ……… but you still haven’t answered my fucking question …….. so for that im about to show you how dark I really am and trust me she hasn’t come out to play since uni”  
Guiding her to the bed intill she was bent over it, pulling her jeans and underwear down and off so I had easy access from behind,  
“ fucking yes babe….. show me how dark you are ….. this is soo fucking hot ness……oh my …. Judas incarnated im growing weed okay ……. Now fuck me hard and good like you’ve never fucked me before because so help me god I will burn everything in this world to dust if I don’t have you inside me right now” she pleaded as I collected the juice between three fingers and entered inside her,  
Slowly building the rhythm she got up so she was on her knees on the bed, bunching a handful of charity’s hair so I could control her head biting her shoulder mussel and sucking hard causing a deep dark purple hickey, making a dark path up behind her ear,  
“ I really don’t think your in a position to be threatening me or demanding are you babe” quickening the paste of my fingers, leaning in to tongue the fuck out of her, pulling back so I could hear her moaning and panting, feeling her inner wall start to flutter,  
“ but I promise you now im about to make your world crumble before your eyes” driving deep and hard, cupping her breast roughly tweaking her nipples as she wonderfully cum’s hard and strong like a waterfall.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know its short and yeah you can give me hate for it ........ but do i really give a fuck .....NO

Hours later they shifted over to the windowseel watching the sunset go, a thin quilt covering their modesty between them. Charity handed over the grinder to vanessa so she could grind the weed as she was making the template and sorted the roach and tobacco out, once most of the weed ended up in the middle of the grinder she handed it over to charity so she could sprinkle it over the tobacco and roll it, as vanessa watched her in her little element it was the sexiest thing she’s seen, at this moment she has it between her teeth and sparked it up smirking as she took the first puff,  
“ so how long you been smoking your pride and joy for “ I question her stroking her inner thigh with my foot   
“ well it was the day I got out of prison, didn’t know what to do with my self so I went to sit on a bench and this old guy with long dreads came to sit next me we spoke abit about life in general then spoke about his dog and how wonderful the women that treated him was, past me the joint obviously, he handed me a small Sealy bag with a hand full of weed seeds and said grow one at a time and you’ll be sorted for life and here we are, and then he just walked off “ she answered   
“ awhh that’s sweet well apart from the prison bit…… do you still speak to him or was it one of those surreal moment”  
“ actually I’ve got him on whatsapp he just sends photos of himself around the world with his dog and wife ….. it’s quite cute to be honest with you….. look “ she handed me her phone  
Flicking through the photos vanessa recognized the man and laughed out loud,  
“ oh my god babe……. im the women that treated his dog can you believe that…… It really is a small world ain’t it “ taking the joint out of her mouth and taking a massive toke moving my head forwards and blow it in her face whilst give her the cheesiest smile I could.  
“ no way are you seriously saying that I’ve been talking to a guy that knew my future wife”  
“ yes the very same man that brought his dog to the vets with …..two broken legs” I replied   
“ yh the very same with a pink and blue cast………. Wanna know a secret?” taking a few drags of the joint and pulled me closer so she could slowly blow the smoke in my mouth so I could inhale it by 2nd hand   
“ oohhh sounds juicy….. go on then “  
“ you fucked me up big time vanessa “ she answered   
“ what do you mean “ I replied really confused   
“ years and years I was able to shut down my emotions and make it look like I didn’t have a heart then you and johnny came crashing in like literally” pulling me closer so one of my legs was wrapped around her waist and the other dangling “ and ripped me naked metaphorically speaking and I wasn’t able to put them back on because you basically burnt them …….. don’t get me wrong Im glad you did ……. if I had a chance to get them back I wouldn’t because that means trading love with you for bitterness that’s not worthy anymore ………. Hardly a bargain is it” her lips ghosting mine.  
“ guess not” both busting out of laughter .


End file.
